Bridges to the Baccalaureate, A Continuing Partnership Program Between California State University, Long Beach (CSULB), Cerritos College and Long Beach City College (LBCC) The goals of the Bridges Program are to increase the quality of preparation and numbers of underrepresented students (URMS) and their successful transition from two major feeder community colleges to CSULB and other universities as they prepare for careers in the biomedical sciences and to strengthen the relationship between CSULB science programs and its to community college partners. The objectives of the Bridges Program are (1) to provide community college students and their family members with an understanding and appreciation of the research experience and increase the number of URMS coming from community colleges to seek careers in biomedical research, (2) to promote their successful transition from the partner community colleges into CSULB or other baccalaureate granting universities, and (3) to strengthen the relationship between the CSULB science programs and its two community college partners. Some of the activities undertaken to meet the objectives include: Providing information about transfer courses to CSULB and other four-year universities, Providing a funded research experience for students during the summer, Providing the students with tools to understand the literature of science, Providing the students with techniques such as poster and PowerPoint presentations, Inviting family members of each Bridges student to visit the research laboratories, Facilitating the CSULB application process and academic advisement with faculty, Enhancing closer communications and mentoring between science faculty of the participating institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable]